


Of gods and professors

by Arteamissing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: God - Freeform, M/M, Professors, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arteamissing/pseuds/Arteamissing
Summary: Arthur was a well-known professor, working at the famous Oxford university. He was also well-known for his love for mythology and his knowledge.What happens when a young god appears on his doorsteps, inquiring for help?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Of gods and professors

Arthur was a widely respected man. After all, there was something to it when someone was a professor at famous Oxford university, specifically, a professor in mythology. He loved teaching the students about the various gods that exist in different cultures and religions. His love for the subject was what made him a brilliant teacher everyone always talked about. 

Though nothing could have warned him from the young man sitting in front of him, fidgeting with his fingers nervously. He was barely dressed, with only a loincloth protecting him from the air in Arthur’s living room. The man didn't have a shirt on, revealing his abs and his other muscles. Although Arthur didn't necessarily mind the sight, it was also becoming increasingly awkward since he was reminded once again by the garland made out of laurels that this was not a normal human but instead a god. How did this happen?

#### An hour ago

The professor let out a sigh as he walked back to his house close to the Oxford campus. It had been an exhausting day as a parent wasn't satisfied with their son's grade, leading to an argument between Arthur and that certain parent, reassuring them a hundred times that he looked through the work and couldn't give them more points.

After that kind of day, Arthur wanted to curl up in his armchair with a book as well as a cup of earl grey. The thought of a good book, soft crackles of fire as well as his beloved tea was the only motivation the Brit had at the moment. He turned right into his street, rubbing his temples to soothe the pain building up in his head. If it wasn't for his love for mythology, he would have quit this job already but it was well-paying as well as offering him thousands of opportunities for his further research. After all, Oxford had a decent sized library. 

He was lost in his thoughts so he only noticed the young man when he actually arrived at his doorstep, his body jerking back in surprise at seeing a half-naked man on his doormat. The person was slumped against his door, sleeping as it seemed by the soft noise of snoring. After eying him, Arthur determined that this was none of his students and he had never met the man before. Maybe he was a home intruder? A kidnapper who fell asleep while waiting for Arthur? He seriously considered calling the police and was about to take out his phone, when the figure started moving, causing the Brit to take a step back. 

The golden-haired man rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn as he got onto his feet, "Ah.. I haven't slept that well since my creation a couple years ago." Arthur could only stare. A couple years? This man looked at least in his twenties or his late teen years. A couple years meant around two years maybe! Maybe even five. But not twenty years. As confused as he was, he cleared his throat to speak clear, "I believe you're on my porch. Could you please move?" Only then it seemed that the strange man noticed him because he started walking closer to him, "Dude! I've been waiting for you for hours! I need your help!" This just caused Arthur to step back further, holding up a book to shield himself in case of an attack coming from him. "I'm sorry. You must be confused. I'm just a professor. I can't help you. May I refer you to the local police station? A hospital? Mental ward?" 

Now it was the other man's time to be confused because he just shook his head before he looked down at himself and laughed, "Oh right! You humans don't walk around half-naked all day. I see how it is. Like what you're seeing?" This threw Arthur off guard. What was the weird man saying? Nonetheless he soon snapped back into reality as his mind progressed what the man had just said, "Human? What do you mean?" "Well..." ,the man scratched the back of his neck awkwardly ," That's why I'm here. I'm a god and I need your help."

#### Present time 

This had proven to be enough to throw Arthur off of his feet. He had fallen unconscious as his nerves were already strained from the entire day. The "god" was kind enough to help him inside by using the house keys in his pocket. He was laying on the small couch when he awoke about 45 minutes later and since then, he had been staring at the self-proclaimed god in the armchair in front of him. This was the end to his peaceful evening. 

"So..", he started ,"you're telling me you're a new god?" The stranger nodded slowly before flashing him a grin, "I guess that sounds unbelievable especially since humanity doesn't have a proof for our existence but yes. Yes I'm a god." Arthur just seemed even more baffled than before. This could only be a joke. There was no way a god would appear here but somehow, he was there. A god. As strange as that may sound. "Do you have proof that you're a god?” he asked, curiosity in his voice. 

Most gods were able to shape shift. Most Roman gods at least and the man looked like a Roman god due to the garland. 

Though instead of answering seriously, the stranger just laughed softly before shrugging, "I guess I can't really prove it. I'm new and unable to do much unlike the older and higher-ranked gods." This sounded truthful but Arthur still had his suspicions. A stranger just appeared out of nowhere and was calling himself a god. 

"Well.. do you have a name?" The man grinned and nodded, "Duh. My name's Alfred. It doesn't sound like much but compared to how complicated Hephaestus' name is, I'm more than satisfied with my own." Alfred truly didn't sound godly at all. But Hephaestus was also not a Roman god but instead a Greek one. "You meant Vulcan, right?" Alfred blinked before laughing, "Oh his Roman equivalent? I guess you could call him that. But I'm satisfied with my name nonetheless." And then he smiled. Again a perfect smile. Arthur shouldn't be surprised. After all, he was supposed to be a god. But nonetheless, confusion was still apparent. 

"Why would a god want my help in the first place?" ,he looked at the god who had a surprising American accent. Alfred just smiled, "They told me you'd know a lot about mythology. Gods and such and since I do not know much about being a god, the gods referred me to you and now I'm here." Although he was flattered by the compliment, he was shocked to find out that gods were acknowledging him for his weird talent. And he was still unsure if he was telling the truth so he just cleared his throat and seemed to nod in thoughts. "I understand... may I ask what your powers are?" The younger grinned only more, "My powers? Oh I'm basically super strong! And super handsome" ,he snickered before he shook his head, "Sorry. I'm just super strong and I can control metal in a way? Guess so. I'm the offspring of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. So uh.. Vulcan and Venus." 

With the way the other looked, he was not surprised. His looks were really fantastic, taking after Aphrodite, or Venus. Apparently there was not much about Hephaestus besides those muscles. But soon he just shook his head in an attempt to shake the thought out of his head. Focus. That man thought of himself as god. He had to stay focused. He took a deep breath before nodding. "I will aid you. But in exchange you'll aid me in my research about gods." The god, Alfred, broke out into a grin, "Thanks lots, dude! Promise you won't regret it!" Poor Arthur just sighed. What did he just agree to?

#### A week later

A gasp came from him as his grip on the other's shirt tightened. The god had said it would feel good but somehow there was pain coursing through his body. "A-Alfred.. stop.." he tried to gasp out in between groans of pain but the young god didn't listen. His grip on Arthur's shoulder only tightened as he managed to say, "Should I do it slower?" The Brit nodded with tearful eyes as he tightened his grip, "M-Move.. I'm sure I can handle it.." Alfred nodded and started massaging his shoulders in a motion that caused Arthur to tear up. 

The Brit had come home from work with a stressed look so the god had offered him to massage his shoulders which Arthur agreed to. He had thought he would be gentle considering who his godly mother was but instead it seemed like the strength of his father came through so instead of it being relaxing, it was more painful. Nonetheless he didn't want to displease his godly guest as he didn't want to feel his wrath. He let him massage his shoulders for a good five minutes before he got up, rubbing them with a weak smile, "Ah I'm a lot more relaxed. Thanks a lot, Alfred."

The seemingly younger grinned at the sign of gratitude. "It's nothing, dude! Everything for you!" 

All the Brit could do was nod curtly before he disappeared towards the bathroom, his shoulders aching. He hoped they would feel better after a shower so he hopped under the shower after stripping off his clothes. The god had been living with him for the past week. He didn’t require any food nor anything essential. Sometimes he would catch him sleeping in the morning just because he was bored since Arthur had gone to sleep. One time he had to save him from getting electrocuted as he had stabbed a fork into the toaster. It was not like he would care for him. He couldn’t die anyway. Arthur just didn’t want to buy a new toaster due to some stupid god. 

On another occasion, Arthur had wanted to go grocery shopping and Alfred, as the curious ”puppy” he was, wanted to accompany him. Only that he had no idea how a street worked and was almost hit by a car. Almost. Almost only because Alfred was only visible to Arthur and since he was not really there, the car drove through him. As good as that was, since explaining a dead god would be complicated, the poor Brit almost got a heart attack. 

Sighing, he rubbed some shampoo into his hair, contemplating if the decision to teach Alfred in being a god was an actual god idea. The man had super strength and he was apparently able to handle metal. Maybe if he could convince Alfred, he could start working in constructions to strengthen his metallic powers? This would make him take a lot of burdens from him as he finally didn’t have to worry anymore about finding his home in flames one day. It would be difficult to explain though so he just shrugged the idea off.

He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair before stepping out of the shower to grab a towel so he could dry himself off.

Meanwhile, Alfred was staring down a pigeon that was on the other side of the window, wondering what this flying object was. Arthur had told him beforehand that sometimes “birds” like to fly by the house but this thing. This kind of “bird” just looked like true evil instead of those he had seen in the human’s book. “Look.. I’m not trying to mess with you” ,he tapped on the window and saw the bird flying a few centimetres back, “but what are you?”

The bird seemed to tilt its head before it flew away from the window and into the cloudy sky. Alfred followed it with his eyes before leaning against the kitchen counter. The human was truly weird. Although it was visible that he didn’t truly trust him on being an actual god, he still took him in and sometimes when the professor was home earlier, he would give him a lecture about the different gods and their positions.

Of course it was boring and he didn’t pay close attention to it but the man seemed so passionate about the subject, that he couldn’t do anything but smile during those times.

Otherwise, the Brit was a troublesome person. He didn’t let him do anything fun and he was doomed to staying inside the house while he was teaching at Oxford. It was boring!

Soon he heard footsteps down the stairs and Alfred grinned. The Brit was back. His favourite Brit was back. 

The other Male came down the stairs, took one look at the god before shaking his head. “Alfred. What are you doing?”

Smirking, the god rested his head on the palm of his hand, “Hopefully you tonight.” Side-effects of being a child of Aphrodites were weird pick-up lines.

But it seemed to work on Arthur because the shorter flushed furiously before turning away. “Don’t make such weird jokes, idiot.” The Brit sighed and headed towards the living room. “Alright then… let’s find out how to make you a proper god.”

The young god grinned

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a writing prompt on Instagram that I randomly picked while trying to get over my writing block. I’m sorry if some things are confusing, English is not my first language.


End file.
